Realization
by DarlingEmory
Summary: This is a BORI fic for borilover123's BORI contest! Tori is in a car accident that leaves her comatose. They don't know when she'll wake up. Beck is forced to recognize his feelings. This will be 4 chapters. Read and Review, please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my contest entry for »borilover123« This will be 3 chapters! Please read; rate; and review!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Dan Schneider. Therefor I do not own victorious.**

**Summary: This is a BORI fic. Tori is in a car accident and is in a coma. Beck figures out his feelings.**

**Ch. 1: The Accident**

_Ringg...ringgggg..._

The sound of Beck's phone sounded through the room. Him and Jade were sitting in his bed making out and Beck hopped up to answer it.

"Beck! Couldn't you have let it go to voicemail?" Jade screamed at the fluffy haired boy. Beck ignored this and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Beck Oliver?" a voice on the other line asked. Beck noticed the call had come from an unknown number.

"Yes." Beck said warily.

"This is the LAPD. There's been an accident." Beck immediatley began thinking of his family, his mom and dad, before remembering that they were inside the house eating dinner.

"An accident? What kind of accident?"

"A young girl, half Latina. We haven't identified her yet but we do have her phone and this is the last number she called. Do you know who this could be?"

"Oh, God. Tori." Beck mumbled into the reciever.

"BECK! THIS IS ABOUT TORI! I SWEAR IF THAT GIRL IS ON THE PHONE WITH YOU-"

"SHUT UP, JADE!" Beck yelled, covering the reciever.

"Sir? What kind of accident?" Beck asked.

"A car accident. But, the girl, Tori I presume, was not in the car. She was walking across the street and a man ran a red light and hit her. She appeared to be leaving from getting Fro-Yo."

Beck nodded, then realized the man couldn't see him. "Yes, sir. Her name is Tori Vega by the way."

"Thank you, young man. We're going to need you to come down to the hospital. We'll have an officer waiting for you with questions about the girl. We'll also need her parents phone number."

Beck told them the number while grabing his jacket and the keys to his truck. Jade was yelling at him while he was doing so but he didn't care. "I-is she okay?" Beck mumbled in question.

"Sir, we can't release that information over the phone. Please meet is at the hospital."

Beck ended the conversation, a tear running down his cheek.

"Beck!" Jade was still yelling as he began to leave the RV. "Where are you going?"

"To the hospital Jade! Tori was in a accident!"

"She'll be fine! Who the hell cares anyway? You better not!"

"I'm going to the hospital."

"Beck! If you walk out that door we're through!"

Beck left without a look back.


	2. Chapter 2

**. A/N: BORI contest entry for »borilover123«'s contest!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Dan Schneider therefore I do not own victorious. Seriously, if I did. I'd have better things to do.**

**Ch. 2: Collapse**

Beck raced down the road in his truck towards the hospital. He needed to get to Tori as fast as possible. On the way he was calling André, Cat, and Robbie. (A/N: I do not advise or condone making calls/texting while driving but for this it was needed.) He assumed the police had already called Mr. and Mrs. Vega. He didn't give details about Tori's accident to his friends, he just told them to get to the hospital and quick.

Tears streamed down Beck's face as he drove; occasionally blurring his vision causing him to wipe his eyes. He did not want to cry but since he did not know whether or not Tori was okay he couldn't stop.

Beck turned into the hospital parking lot, parked and ran inside. "I'm here for Tori Vega." He told the secretary behind the desk. "The police told me to come here."

"Room 12a." The plump lady said with a fake smile plastered on her face. That was the thing Beck Oliver hated about hospitals, the fake smiles on all of the nurses. He nodded and rushed to the room. When he got there he saw that his friends were already there with tear-stained cheeks. He was sure his cheeks matched theirs.

He didn't look at Tori just yet. He wanted to collect himself before he looked at her. He hoped that when he looked at the hospital bed he would see the half-Latina 16 year old girl with high cheek bones, a beautiful face and adorable laugh that he knew and loved. He wanted to see the girl he called his best-friend lying there unharmed and unscathed. But, judging by the looks on André, Robbie, and the ever-cheerful Cat's faces he knew it wasn't good. Cat looked devestated which was a horrible sign.

"How did this happen, Beck?" Robbie asked, his puppet, Rex, not saying anything for once.

"Yeah, tell us how this chiz went down." André begged.

"Oh, Beck! They wouldn't tell us anything!" Cat whined.

Beck slowly retold them what the officer had told him over the phone. When he got to the part about Fro-Yo, he froze.

"No." he mumbled. "No, no, no."

"What, Beck?" they all asked.

"The officer said that it appeared she had been coming from getting Fro-Yo and that the last call she's made was to me." He looked at his friends to see if they were following as he tried to finish what he was saying without bursting into tears. "The phone call she made was to ask if I wanted any Fro-Yo and if I did, she'd bring it to me. But, if not she'd just head on home." The gang nodded as if to tell him to keep going. "I told her yes. Dammit! If I hadn't told her yes she wouldn't have had to cross the damn street!" Beck yelled out as he finished what be had been saying. He crumpled to the ground, his knees giving out from under him. Suddenly it felt as if there was a weight on his chest holding him down. He was crying out in choked sobs and could barely hear the voices of his friends surrounding him. "Its my fault! It's all me fault." He cried out and curled up on his side crying into his knees. "No. No, please let her be okay. Please."

«Beck/Tori»

**A/N: I've decides to extend this to 4 chapters! I want to keep them all around the same length and that will help alot. Thank you readers! I esspecially thank the readers that took the time to reveiw and favorite! I appreciate it so much!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Contest entry for «borilover123»'s BORI contest!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Dan Schneider, therefore, I do not own Victorious. If I owned Victorious I would force Avan Jogia to marry me. Yep.**

**Ch. 3: Confession**

Beck woke up an hour later. He hadn't even realized that he was asleep. The last thing he remembers is crying on the floor surrounded by his friends because- oh, no. Please don't let me cry again, Beck thought to himself. He would've cried, but it seemed he was all cried out.

He stood up and saw his friends, Cat, Robbie and André asleep in various positions in chairs around him. He wondered why they weren't in Tori's room. He slid out of the hospital bed that someone - presumably doctors - put him in.

Beck padded down the hallway, his feet missing his boots towards room 12a. This would be the first time he saw Tori since the accident. He almost turned around for fear that he would lose it again but he had to see her.

He turned towards the bed. A choked sob came out of his mouth. He knew she wouldn't look normal but he didn't know what she would look like. He dropped to his knees and layed his head on the side of Tori's bed, his brown hair falling into his eyes.

Tori's hair had been matted with blood, messy and knotted. He face, the blood had been cleaned off of but there were gashes and road burn marks on her cheeks and forhead. Bandages wrapped her head and arms. Beck was horrified at himself, why couldn't he have said no to the Fro-Yo? Because he'd wanted to see her. Even if Jade was there, he still wanted to see her. But, now. He didn't have Jade and the thought didn't make him sad. He really didn't feel anything at all. The one thing he did feel though was his love for Tori. He'd never realized how strong it was but he did now.

"Tori-" Beck started, knowing she couldn't hear him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry this happened to you.

I love you, Tori. I'm sorry I was with Jade, honestly, she scared me. I was scared because I'd been with her for so long I hadn't been without someone in 2 years. I didn't know if you liked me or if you just wanted to be friends. I still don't know. But, I know that I do love you. I love that your crazy sometimes. I love your talent. I love your tan skin and your pink lips. I love your eyes. I just love you Tori!." Beck was there for a while, just kneeling beside Tori's hospital bed. André, Cat and Robbie were sleeping uncomfortably and he hadn't heard footsteps. But, suddenly he felt a hand in his hair, stroking softly as if to comfort.

"Tori?"

**A/N: And that is chapter 3! One more left! I hope you liked it! Chapter 4 should be up by soon! Thank you! Are you ready for the finale?**


End file.
